


Enough

by brightmelancholy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 01:36:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8558134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightmelancholy/pseuds/brightmelancholy
Summary: 왕햄토스트는 참 맛있죠





	

모 실업구단 팀의 신입, 오이카와 토오루와 쿠로오 테츠로는 배구선수다. 그리고 둘은 게이, 즉 남성 동성애자다. 알고서 그 팀에 간 건 아니다. 일단 오이카와와 쿠로오는 동갑이긴 했지만 고등학교 때도, 대학교 때도 대회에서조차 마주쳐본 적이 없다. 참 인연이 없었다. 애시당초 도쿄와 미야기 출신이니 전국대회가 아니면 만날 일이 없다. 고등학교 시절보다 인원이 더 적은 대학 리그에서도 두 사람이 속한 팀은 번번이 시드가 갈리거나, 한 쪽이 먼저 탈락하거나, 하는 식이었고 연습시합조차도 같이 한 적이 없었다. 서로의 이름도 입단식에서 처음 알았을 정도다. 동갑이네요, 저는 미들블로커입니다. 저는 세터. 잘 부탁합니다. 두 사람은 악수하며 방긋 웃었다. 이번 신입들, 화기애애하네! 운동선수치고 곱상한 얼굴인 두 명이 환하게 미소까지 짓고 악수하는 풍경은 고참이 그렇게 평가할 법도 했지만 딱 거기까지였다. 사이가 나쁜 건 아니지만 더 친해지지도 않았다. 어차피 경기에 거슬리지 않을 수준이면 된다. 그렇게 한참을 팀과 회사에 적응하느라 정신없이 보낸 뒤, 아직도 팔팔한 육체를 가진 젊은 청년들은 바쁜 일상에 밀어두었던 육욕을 떠올린다. 오이카와는 제각기 딴 짓을 하는 사람들을 둘러보며 화면 한 구석에 숨겨두었던 비밀 폴더를 연다. 그 중에서도 한 쪽 구석에 밀어놓은 노란 가면은 게이 데이팅 앱이다. 오이카와는 자기 관리가 철저한 남자였다. 훈련할 때는 훈련에만 집중한다. 대신 시간이 나면 내일 곧 죽을 사람처럼 섹스했다. 릴레이처럼 여럿을 차례로 불러가며 섹스를 한다던가, 사람들이 다 지켜보는 찜방도 서슴지 않았다. 그간 못 했던 욕구를 보상받듯이 닥치는 대로 박고 다녔다. 슬슬 할 때가 됐지. 안 해본 기간을 세어보자, 몸이 달았다. 진짜 오래 참았다, 오이카와 토오루. 이제 네 토오루에게 자유를 준다! 두근거리는 마음으로 앱을 켜면, 백 미터 안에 저를 빼고 딱 1명의 게이가 있다. 누구지! 괜찮으면 퇴근하고 바로 러브호텔로…! 그렇게 생각하며 주변을 두리번거리는데, 꼭 저와 닮은 행동을 하는 누군가가 있었으니. 공들여 세팅한 제 머리와는 다르게 이리저리 뻗쳐 마치 닭벼슬처럼 보이는 까만 머리. 설마 이 쫀쫀하게 올라붙은 엉덩이만 보이는 blackcat이 너니. 그도 저와 눈을 마주치고 직감한 것 같다. 하얀 피부에 탄탄하게 짜여진 복근의 milkbread_94가 오이카와 토오루라는 걸. 취향은 아니지만, 지금 이 순간 섹스가 무척 고프다. 답은 하나였다. 근무시간이 끝나고 쿠로오와 오이카와는 서로 갈라지는 척하며 중간에서 만나, 가까운 러브호텔로 직행했다. 서로의 몸을 더듬으며 침대에 쓰러지고 나서야 두 사람은 깨달았다. 상대방은 개통을 하면 했지, 절대 당하지는 않을 탑이란 걸. 서로 어떻게 구슬리면 되겠지, 하는 건 30분간의 애무를 빙자한 몸싸움 끝에 포기했다. 아 망했어요, 간만에 실컷 박고 싸려고 했는데… 투덜대는 제 목소리에 마찬가지로 짜증스러웠는지 담배를 물던 쿠로오가 대딸이나 쳐줄까, 하고 묻는다. 아 손 말고 구멍에 싸고 싶다고, 구멍!! 쫀쫀하게 제 좆을 물어오는 후장이 너무도 절실했다. 핑후면 좋은데 아니어도 괜찮아. 아, 섹스하고 싶다. 두 사람이 아쉬운 입맛을 쩝쩝 다시는 중에 밖에서 소란스러운 소리가 들렸다. 어린 소년의 목소리. 아, 안 해!!! 안한다고, 놔 이 미친놈아!!! 성폭행인가?! 그런 생각을 한 두 사람이 팬티만 주워 입고 뛰쳐나갔을 때 조우한 건,

 

“꼬마?” “꼬맹이?”

 

주황색 곱슬머리의 카라스노 10번, 히나타 쇼요였다. 어라, 대왕님?!!? …쿠로상? 저도 놀란 눈으로 두 사람을 바라보는 어린 얼굴에 쿠로오가 당황한 목소리로 삿대질을 했다. 어이, 너 여기와도 되는 거야? 저 성인이거든요!! 근데 꼬마야, 니 뒤에 서 있는 저 사람, 잔뜩 화났는데. 오이카와의 말에 히나타가 뒤를 돌아보면 아까 제가 자리를 박차고 나온 남자가 두 사람처럼 팬티만 주워 입은 채 씩씩거리고 있다. 옷을 다 챙겨 입은 작은 소년에 키가 큰 남자 셋은 팬티 차림. 이러다 누가 지나가면 좋은 구경거리인걸. 오이카와와 쿠로오가 그런 생각을 하며 눈빛을 주고받고 있으면, 히나타를 붙잡았던 남자는 제 화를 주체하지 못하는 듯 제 머리를 벅벅 헝클었다. 히나타의 팔목을 세게 움켜잡은 손은 놓지 않은 채다.

 

“네가 만나자고 해놓고 왜 안 하는데!!!”

 

히나타는 그 말에 입술을 꽉 깨물었다. 원망스러운 눈초리는 저 캘빈 클라인 팬티 밑에 들어 있는 그것에게. 다시 봐도 화난다. 히나타는 주먹을 꽉 쥐었다.

 

“니 좆 너무 작아!!!!!!! 카게야마 새끼손가락도 니 꺼보단 크겠다!!!!!!!”

 

정적이 흐르던 복도에 푸하하핳하하하핳, 하는 웃음소리가 터졌다. 쿠로오가 벽에 머리를 박아가며 웃어재끼는 소리였다. 오이카와는 조용히 엄지손가락을 세웠다. 꼬마야, 너 좀 멋있어. 오이카와상 지금 진심으로 반한 거 같아.

 

 

+++

 

 

히나타는 아직 스마트폰이 없어서 온라인 커뮤니티에서 원나잇 상대를 찾았다고 했다. 게이인건 성인이 되고 알았어요. 그 전에는 배구 때문에 여자한테 관심이 없는 줄 알았는데, 성인이 되고 이것저것 보다보니까 알겠더라고요. 여자가 아무리 벗고, 가슴이나 성기를 보여줘도 아무 느낌이 없어서. 그냥 나는 여자한테 흥분을 안 하는구나. 로맨스 영화를 봐도 나는 남자 주인공이 더 멋있고. 제 성정체성을 뒤늦게 자각하고, 인터넷을 어떻게 뒤져서 게이 동영상을 찾았다. 신세계였다. 저도 뒤에 달려 있는 구멍에 별의 별게 다 들어갔다. 성기가 두 개씩 들락거리기도 하고, 때로 손목까지 쑥쑥 들어가기도 했다. 히나타는 조심스레 제 구멍이 있을 곳을 더듬어 보았다. 늦바람이 무서웠다. 히나타는 그 날 게이 커뮤니티에 가입하고, 관장과 전립선의 존재에 대해 알았다. 아직 사람하고 해본 적은 없지만 후장 자위는 많이 했다. 제 전립선이란 건 꽤나 안쪽에 있는지 제 손가락으론 제대로 닿지도 않았다. 손가락도 넣었는데 뭘 못 넣겠어. 그 다음으론 딜도를 샀다. 처음이니까 작은 것으로. 처음에는 그저 아프고, 불쾌하기만 해서, 다른 한 손으로 앞을 쥐고 흔들어야 사정할 수 있었다. 그래도 전립선이 개발되려면 반년은 걸린다는데, 저는 그보다는 빠르게 뒤를 자극하는 것만으로 오르가즘을 느꼈다. 그 뒤로는 점점 딜도의 크기를 늘려갔다. 진동이 있는 것도 써보고, 돌기가 난 것도 썼다. 가끔 색다른 기분을 느끼고 싶을 때는 오이에 콘돔을 씌웠다. 비슷해보여도 휘어진 게 달라서, 안에서 자극되는 부분이 다르다. 넣는 것도 더 조심해야해. 자위도 할 만큼 해서 질렸을 때, 히나타는 저도 다른 게이와 섹스하고 싶었다. 첫 경험으로 좆이 작은 남자는 싫어. 게이 커뮤니티에서는 작은 남자도 나름의 매력이 있다고 하지만, 일단 웬만한 작은 딜도로는 만족도 안 되는 저는 첫 경험은 무조건 대물이어야 했다. 그래서 사진까지 받아가면서 고심해서 고른 남자였는데. 다시금 아까의 남자를 떠올리며 히나타는 씩씩거린다. 대물은 무슨, 발기 전에 쪼그라든 상태부터 수상했어. 야, 남자는 발기 후인거 몰라!?! 제 눈초리에 도리어 제가 허세를 부리던 남자는 일단 키워놓고 보자는 히나타의 혀놀림에 금세 말을 멈추고 히나타의 머리를 헤집었다. 다행히 발기는 문제가 없었다. 제 기대에 한참을 못 미치긴 했지만. 너 처음 맞아? 펠라 끝내준다… 응. 니 좆 크기도 끝내준다. 차라리 내 좆이 더 클 거 같아. 굵지를 못하면 길기라도 하던가, 어쩜 하나도 만족을 못 시키니. 미련 없이 다시 옷을 챙겨 입었다. 그리고 끝까지 질척거리는 남자를 내치고 있을 때쯤 이 두 사람이 팬티 바람으로 뛰쳐나온 것이다.

 

오이카와와 쿠로오가 들어왔던 방은 이제 인원이 셋으로 늘었다. 카운터에 전화해서 나중에 세 명 분으로 계산하겠다는 전화를 마치고, 셋은 침대에 둘러앉았다. 내 첫 경험 망했어요. 볼을 부풀리며 투덜거리는 히나타를 귀엽다는 듯 보던 오이카와가 히나타에게 바짝 다가앉았다. 그럼 우리랑 할래? 마침 여기는 바텀이 없어서. 그렇게 말하며 쿠로오 쪽을 살피면 저 쪽도 환영하는 눈치. 그래, 이왕 하는 거 아는 사람이 해주는 게 좋잖아, 꼬맹이? 몸 상할 걱정도 없고. 작으면 나갈 거에요. 제 말에도 두 사람은 자신만만했다. 누구부터? 당연히 꼬마부터지. 제가 직접 손을 대기도 전에 두 사람이 달려들어서 옷을 훌렁훌렁 벗겨낸다. 다시 씻고 올까요? 이 정도면 됐어. 저 거기서 펠라하고 왔는데. 음, 그럼 양치만 하고 와. 욕실로 걸어가는 꼬마의 뒷모습을 감상한다. 작지만 저도 운동선수였다고 탱글하게 올라붙은 엉덩이가 걸음을 옮길 때마다 통실통실 흔들렸다. 그동안 유니폼에 가려서 몰랐네. 몇 년 전의 기억과 크게 변하지 않은 몸은 20살이 넘어도 고등학생 같다. 오이카와상은 좋은데? 쿠로오는 아무래도 좋다는 쪽. 어쨌든 먹음직스럽다는 쪽에는 의견이 맞았다. 히나타가 재빨리 양치를 끝내고 오면 두 사람의 손에 이끌려 침대에 앉혀졌다. 2대 1이니까 오늘은 우리가 서비스 많이 해줄게. 오이카와상은 배구도 잘하고 섹스도 잘해요. 화한 민트향이 남아있는 입에 오이카와의 입술이 닿았다. 꼬마는 키스는 더 배워야겠어. 말간 얼굴이 제가 혀를 움직일 때마다 눈을 감은 채로 움찔거리는 게 사랑스럽다. 꼬맹이, 혼자서 자위했으면, 여기도 만져봤어? 이번엔 쿠로오가 뒤쪽에서 팔을 집어넣었다. 조금만 만져줘도 잘 서는 거 보니까 꼬맹이가 많이 만져줬나봐? 배구만 하는 줄 알았더니 뒤에선 음란쨩? 쿠로오의 손가락이 제 유두를 살짝 누르며 원을 그렸다. 손이 하도 크니 유두만 만지는데도 한쪽 가슴을 전부 만져지는 기분이었다. 아직도 오이카와가 입 안 여기저기를 쓸어주는 사이로 히나타의 신음이 울렸다. 오이카와가 잠시 입을 떼어주자, 두 사람 사이로 타액이 길게 늘어진다. 숨을 제대로 고를 새도 없이, 쿠로오가 손가락에 힘을 주어 유두를 비트는 바람에 히나타의 입에서 교성이 터져나왔다. 하읏, 쿠로, 상…! 원체 소년치고 높은 목소리라고 생각했지만, 콧소리가 섞여서 울리는 미성은 좀 위험한 기분. 꼭 어린 애한테 못된 짓하는 느낌이네. 그래서 더 좋지만. 저만큼이나 답 없는 놈이 또 있었다. 꼬마 좀 눕혀봐, 쿠로쨩. 쿠로오가 제 팔에 힘을 주어 히나타가 제게 등을 기대게 만들자 오이카와가 제 손을 슥슥 비볐다. 자, 꼬마야 대왕님이랑 좋은 거 하자. 배구공을 한 번에 쥐는 큰 손이 히나타와 제 성기를 한 번에 잡고 비벼댄다. 하아, 대왕님, 좋아, 이거 좋아요… 간드러지는 미성이 속살거리면, 잠시 멈춰있던 쿠로오의 손이 다시 작은 유두를 괴롭혔다. 너무 그거만 좋아하면 이쪽이 섭섭해. 위아래로 몰아치는 쾌감에 따뜻하고 작은 몸이 바르작거린다. 쿠퍼액이 방울방울 맺힐 정도로 비벼대던 오이카와가 히나타의 손을 끌어 제 성기에 올린다. 이거 봐봐, 쇼요. 쾌감에 초점이 흐릿하던 히나타의 눈이 제 손에 닿는 거대한 촉감에 동그랗게 떠진다. 어때, 이 정도면 섹스하기 충분해? 제 것을 보며 홀린 듯이 끄덕거리는 히나타를 보니 새삼 뿌듯해진다. 히나타의 손을 얹은 위로 제 손을 올린다. 같이 흔드는 거야, 알았지. 큰 성기에 비벼지는 촉감이 미친 듯이 좋았다. 금방 사정하려는 히나타를 눈치 챈 오이카와가 여자들이 비명을 지르던 달큰한 미소를 지어낸다. 난 한참 남았는데… 꼬마가 귀여우니까 봐주는 거야. 저는 처음 보는 오이카와의 다정한 미소에 그만 하얀 액이 툭 터져 나왔다. 오이카와가 히나타의 손을 더 세게 잡고 몇 번 더 팟팟 움직이면 히나타의 손에도 진득한 정액이 한 가득 묻어 나온다.

 

이젠 밑에 풀어줄게. 엎드려 봐, 꼬마야. 이번엔 쿠로오와 히나타가 마주보고 강아지같은 자세로 엎드리면, 뽀얗고 탱글한 엉덩이가 저를 반긴다. 꼬마, 배구한 거 맞아? 여기 엄청 몰캉몰캉한데. 오이카와상은 좋지만. 근육이 잘 안 생겨요. 모찌같은 엉덩이를 세게 잡고, 양쪽으로 쩍 벌려내면 가운데에 핑크색의 수줍은 구멍이 빠끔거린다. 꼬마 너 여기 많이 썼다고 했지 않아? 딱 내가 바라던 예쁜 후장이야. 원래 이건 잘 안 해주는 건데, 꼬마 후장이 예쁘니까 특별히 해줄게. 오이카와의 혀가 히나타의 구멍에 닿았다. 어딜…! 히나타가 바둥거리면, 쿠로오의 손이 등을 꽈악 눌렀다. 좋은 거 해주는 거야, 꼬맹아. 히잇, 거기, 더러워요! 나중엔 더해달라고 울걸? 오이카와가 구멍의 요철을 혀로 슬슬 쓸어주다가 구멍 안으로 혀를 뾰족하게 세우면, 간질간질 퍼지는 쾌감에 히나타가 시트를 그러쥐었다. 이야, 꼬맹이 느끼는 얼굴 완전 야한데? 그렇게 말하며 피식 웃는 쿠로오의 얼굴은 제 기억보다 꽤나 잘생긴 얼굴. 나이가 들며 더 멋지게 변한 건지, 제가 그동안 쿠로오에게 관심이 없어서 그랬던 건지는 모를 일이다. 이번엔 히나타가 쿠로오에게 다가가 살짝 입술을 댄다. 쿠로오에게선 씁쓸한 담배 향이 나서 히나타가 미간을 찌푸린다. 쿠로오는 알만하다는 듯 입술을 마주댄 채로 웃고서는, 히나타의 작은 입 속을 거칠게 헤집는다. 키스만으로 이렇게 흥분할 수 있구나. 오이카와의 큰 손이 히나타의 엉덩이를 툭툭 두드렸다. 잠깐 멈춰봐. 오이카와가 어디서 찾았는지 튜브형 젤을 들고 있었다. 뾰족한 플라스틱 입구를 빠끔대는 구멍 안으로 푹 찔러 넣고 튜브를 힘주어 짜내면, 차갑고 뭉클한 젤이 안으로 역류하는 느낌에 히나타가 입술을 꽉 깨물었다. 입술 상한다, 그렇게 말하며 제 손가락으로 입술을 매만져주던 쿠로오는 무릎을 대고 일어나 제 성기를 히나타의 입가에 가져다 댄다. 빨아봐, 꼬맹이. 아까 남자랑 비교도 안 되게 큰 성기를 입에 물면, 굳이 입을 주지 않아도 작은 입이 꽉 들어찬다. 천천히 피스톤질을 하듯 머리를 움직이면, 오이카와가 아까 젤을 부어넣은 구멍으로 손가락 하나를 밀어넣는다. 조금 많다 싶게 젤을 부어넣은 덕에 안의 체온에 녹아서 줄줄 흘러내리는 젤이 꼭 애액같다. 질척이는 내벽을 헤집다보면 안쪽에서 손가락 끝에 도톰한 살점이 걸렸다. 꽤 깊은 곳에 있는 그 살점을 세게 누르면 히나타의 허리가 바들바들 떨렸다. 손가락을 하나 더 밀어 넣고, 쑤셔주면 히나타의 입에서 막힌 신음 소리가 연신 터져나왔다. 쿠로오의 손이 가볍게 히나타의 뺨을 두드린다. 이 세우지 말고. 머릿속이 제정신이 아니었다. 뒤에서는 오이카와의 손가락이 스팟을 눌러댔고, 앞에서는 쿠로오가 음모가 입술에 닿을 정도로 깊숙하게 성기를 밀어 넣었다. 히나타가 숨이 막혀 켁켁거리면, 뒤로도 오이카와의 손가락을 꾸욱 조여내는 걸 스스로도 느낄 수 있을 정도였다. 하도 큰 성기를 받아서 입술이 얼얼해질 때쯤 쿠로오가 싼다, 그렇게 말하며 히나타의 머리를 두 손으로 꽉 붙들었다. 피하지도 못하고 있으면, 쿠로오가 몇 번 허릿짓을 더 한 끝에 작은 입 안에 비릿한 정액이 파앗 퍼진다. 미처 삼키지 못한 정액이 침과 섞여 입술 사이로 흘러내렸다.

 

쿠로오의 성기가 입에서 빠져나가면, 오이카와가 히나타의 몸을 돌려 눕혔다. 귀두부터 둥글게 밀고 들어가면, 손가락과는 비교가 안 되는 크기에 히나타의 몸이 빳빳하게 굳었다. 꼬마야, 숨 쉬어. 천천히. 히나타가 애써 숨을 깊게 들이쉬고, 내쉬면 조금씩 몸에 힘이 풀렸다. 허리에 조금 더 힘을 주어 전부 안으로 박아 넣으면, 딜도와는 전혀 다른 뜨겁게 맥동하는 남자의 성기가 내벽을 간지럽게 했다. 히나타의 한 쪽 다리를 제 팔에 걸고, 허리를 천천히 움직이면 별로 힘들어하지 않고 저도 조금씩 허리를 움직여오는 히나타가 귀엽다. 꼬마는 여전히 유연하네. 아까 찾았던 스팟에 성기를 박아 넣고, 허리를 돌리면 히나타의 몸이 파득, 튀어올랐다. 더, 더 세게…! 오물오물 제 성기를 꼭꼭 물어오는 내벽을 다시 힘있게 치고 들어가서 가장 느끼는 곳에 대고 사정하면 히나타도 내벽을 움찔거리며 절정에 달했다. 내벽을 긁으며 빠져나가는 성기의 느낌조차도 자극으로 받아들여 움찔거리는 몸은 무릎이며, 손가락 끝이며 붉게 물들어 더욱 야살스러웠다. 이걸 미야기에 있을 때 맛봤어야 했는데. 오이카와는 아쉬움에 혀를 찬다. 한참을 쌕쌕거리던 히나타의 숨이 차분하게 가라앉을 때쯤, 쿠로오가 히나타를 불렀다. 꼬맹아. 네? 위로 올라와. 히나타가 침대 헤드에 기대어 앉은 쿠로오 위로 엉금엉금 올라가면, 쿠로오가 제 성기 끝을 히나타의 구멍에 맞춘다. 천천히 앉아봐. 엉거주춤한 자세로 천천히 엉덩이를 내리는 게 감질나서, 쿠로오가 히나타의 골반을 잡고 아직도 오르가즘의 여운이 남아서 바르작거리는 몸에 세게 비집고 들어갔다. 이제는 아까보다 더 깊숙이 박혀들어오는 성기에 히나타는 쿠로오의 목에 제 팔을 감는다. 기, 깊어요… 잘만 먹으면서 엄살 부리기는. 굳이 젤을 쓰지 않아도 오이카와의 정액과 아까의 젤이 섞인 질척한 액체 덕분에 안은 미끌미끌했다. 밑에서부터 쾅쾅 쳐올리면, 두 사람의 몸이 붙었다 떨어질 때마다 쩍, 쩍, 하며 살이 맞붙는 소리가 났다. 누워서 그 소리를 감상하던 오이카와는 짖궂게 눈을 빛내며 제 폰을 꺼내든다. 띠링, 하고 동영상이 켜지는 소리가 났다. 화면 안으로 쿠로오 위에서 시소를 타듯 위아래로 움직이는 주황빛 곱슬머리가 보인다. 오이카와는 좀 더 가까이 다가가서, 게걸스럽게 쿠로오의 성기를 먹어치우고 있는 예쁜 구멍을 화면에 가득 담는다. 처음엔 연한 핑크색이던 입구는 몇십분간의 마찰로 이제는 빨갛게 부어오르고 있다. 어떤 상태도 먹음직스럽다. 제 손가락으로 그 입구를 톡톡 건드리면 쿠로오가 짜증을 낸다. 거슬리니까 손 치워. 오이카와는 빙긋 웃으며 폰을 흔든다. 좋은 거 줄테니까 너무 화내지 마, 쿠로쨩. 꼬마는 하나도 모르나보네. 동공이 풀린 채로 허리를 흔드는 꼬마는 오이카와가 방금 무엇을 했는지, 쿠로오가 제 귓가에 무슨 말을 하는지도 제대로 알아듣지 못하는 것 같았다. 너무 느끼는데? 하아, 흐응, 쿠로, 상, 거기, 좋, 아요, 아앙! 이제는 묽은 액체가 제대로 터지지도 못하고 줄줄 흘러내렸다. 히나타가 사정하는 동안에도 히나타의 허리를 잡고 움직이던 쿠로오도 오래지 않아 히나타의 어깨에 이마를 댄 채 사정했다.

 

사정 후 크기가 줄어든 쿠로오의 성기에 두 번이나 혹사당한 입구는 완벽히 다물리지 못하고 틈새로 질척한 하얀 액을 쫄쫄 흘려보냈다. 히나타가 약간 덜 닫힌 구멍을 제 손가락으로 죽죽 늘렸다. 발기 전이면 두 사람 꺼도 들어가겠네요. 그 말에 오이카와가 두 사람 쪽으로 슬금슬금 다가왔다. 꼬마야, 아직 안 커졌는데 넣어볼까? 그러시던가요. 오이카와의 손가락이 구멍을 몇 번 들락날락하고서, 다른 손으로 반쯤 세워진 성기를 억지로 작은 틈에 쑤셔 넣는다. 으응, 아파요… 다 들어왔어, 꼬마야. 그 말에 안심을 한 듯 숨을 내쉬면, 안에 있는 성기들이 점점 크기를 불려갔다. 에…? 넣고서 안 커질 거란 소리는 안 했는데. 꼬마 정말 바보구나. 꽤나 오래 자극당해서 열이라도 오른 양 뜨끈뜨끈한 내벽이 감싸는 느낌에 두 사람의 성기는 금세 흥분한다. 아, 몸, 망가질 거 같아… 그만두라고 말해야 하는데, 두 사람이 번갈아가며 제 내벽을 후벼 파낼 때마다 그저 쉴 틈 없이 몰아치는 쾌감에 하려던 말을 잊었다. 그나마 조금씩이라도 두 사람에 맞춰서 허리를 움직이던 히나타는, 그 작은 몸짓에 흥분해서 속도를 올려버린 오이카와 때문에 박자를 놓치고 털썩 주저앉아, 한 번에 흉흉한 두 성기를 먹어치웠다. 흐아앙! 아까와 비교할 수 없이 조여드는 내벽에 두 사람도 사정을 참으려 잠시 움직임을 멈춰야 했다. 분명 절정에 달한 것 같은데 히나타의 앙증맞은 성기에선 아무것도 나오지 않았다. 쿠로오가 히나타의 고환을 살살 문질러 주었다. 불쌍하게, 여기가 텅텅 비어서 아무것도 안 나오는 거야, 꼬맹이? 초점이 나간 눈에 대답을 기대하진 않았다. 히나타의 입에선 이제 교성보다 거친 신음에 가까운 소리가 나온다. 쿠로오가 낮게 그르릉, 목을 울렸다. 그야말로 짐승들이 섹스하는 것 같았다. 그리고 저 또한 짐승이었다. 제 눈앞에서 흔들리는 암컷의 어깨를 깨문다. 고통에 한순간 몸을 빳빳이 굳히는 히나타를 달래듯 그 위를 혀로 살살 쓸었다. 히나타는 이젠 제가 허리를 흔드는지, 두 사람에게 흔들리는지조차 알 수 없었다. 그저 제가 느끼는 곳에 두툼한 성기들이 번갈아가며 치댈 때마다 눈앞에서 별이 번쩍번쩍 튀었다. 사정을 마치고 두 사람이 히나타의 몸에서 나왔을 때는 구멍에서 덩어리진 정액들이 뚝뚝 떨어져 내렸다. 오이카와가 제게 힘없이 늘어져 기댄 히나타의 귀를 잘근거렸다. 우리 정도면 충분하지? 충분하다 못해 과했다. 하지만 이제껏 겪어보지 못한, 몰아치는 쾌감에 지친 몸은 그 한 마디조차도 대답하지 못하고 가물가물 눈이 감겼다. 어라, 안 충분한가보네. 일어나면 한 번 더 해줄게. 충분하다고 할 때까지. 뭔가 큰일 날 소리들을 하고 있는데, 도저히 눈은 떠지지 않고, 번갈아서 들리는 두 사람의 목소리가 점점 멀어진다. 일단 한숨 자고 일어나서 생각해요. 큰 손이 땀에 젖은 곱슬머리를 쓰다듬고, 따뜻한 체온이 제 배를 문질거린다. 잘 자, 쇼요. 마지막으로 들린 목소리는 하나였다.


End file.
